Infection
by piss-on-me-ally
Summary: When a strange infection takes over the A.R.C it's up to Jess and Becker to save them, when something happens to Jess, will Becker finally admit his feelings?


**Author's notes: Hey! This is my second ever story and I'm still not sure about it. Please review, I need to get better at this!**

**Disclaimer: Me? Own primeval? I wish.**

Infection

Jess panted heavily. She knew the door wouldn't hold for long, her and Becker needed to get out of there. She had a choice;

1. Try and find a cure. Either saving her friends or dooming the world to die.

2. Open the other door, releasing the creatures and killing everyone in the A.R.C. Including her and Becker, but saving the world.

oO0Oo

**Three hours earlier/11:42am**

"Morning, Becker" Jess said cheerily, skipping towards her beloved A.D.D, which Becker thought was strange.

"_How does she skip in those heels, I bet if I tried I'd fall over? Maybe I should try walking in heels. Wait! Did I seriously just think that! Just say hello to Jess__." _Becker thought to himself "Oh, hey Jess. Did you have a good weekend?" He said quickly. "_There you go Becker, just act casual."_

"Umm, Becker"

"Yeah, Jess"

"It's Thursday"

"_Great, now you're an idiot. I'd like to see you get out of this one"_ Becker paused for a second, opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish. "Yeah I know, but I haven't seen you all week so I couldn't ask you before"

Jess grinned the biggest, brightest smile he had ever seen her give him and was just about to start rambling about her weekend, when the A.D.D alarms went off. Jess immediately turns and starts sprinting towards her A.D.D, another thing Becker thought were impossible in heels.

"The anomaly's just around the corner from here" Jess shouted to the rest of the team, before texting them the co-ordinates.

o0O0o

**Two hours earlier/12:42am**

"We found the anomaly, Jess. No sign of an incursion, but everyone around here is infected with some kind of virus. Jess, w-we… we had to kill them to stop it from spreading." Becker sobbed through his ear piece. "And Connor thinks that some civilians may have gone through, so he and the team went to check"

"The-they went through, didn't they?"

"Yeah, Jess, what should I do. If they die could never forgive myself, I have to go get them…"

"Becker, no! They know the rules and so do you! Don't go, it's there fault, if they get hurt, don't worry. They. Will. Be. Fine."

"… Okay. I'll stay."

o0O0o

**One hour earlier/01:42pm**

"Jess they've come back though, but I think they're infected. I'm gonna put them in a containment unit and bring them back to the A.R.C"

"Are they going to be OK? It's not contagious, is it? Are you Ok? They haven't give it to you have they? Do you think they'll die? When will you get back? …"

"Yes, not sure, yes, no, not sure, soon. Does that answer all your questions jess?" Becker said sounding slightly irritated, he didn't hear Jess reply which meant she must have been nodding. Becker didn't mention that he couldn't actually see her, but decided to save her from the embarrassment.

o0O0o

**Half an hour earlier/2:12pm**

Jess was on her knees hyperventilating into a paper bag.

"Jess, they'll be fine. It's just like… them having rabies?" Becker said as an attempt to calm her down.

"NOT HELPING, BECKER" she yelled, before flinging her arms around his neck and crying into his shoulder. Becker was slightly taken aback by the outburst, but started hugging her anyway.

"We'll find a cure, don't worry." Becker whispered. As he said it, alarms started blaring around the room. "_Not now, why now!" _His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed that it wasn't the same alarm as when there was an anomaly. This was a security breach.

No sooner as Becker had realised what was happening, Abby, Connor, Matt and the rest of the infected team were run towards him and Jess. Jess was still sobbing and hadn't noticed them come in, so Becker acted on instinct.

He swooped Jess up from the floor and over his shoulder.

"BECKER! What are you do…?" Jess yelled, before noticing that the team were chasing them was chasing them. Becker dashed into the first room he could find. The corridor leading to the menagerie. He put Jess down and immediately started searching for things to barricade them in.

"Becker, what are we going to do, they're everywhere!" Jess stared out the door window at her friends. She could see that they'd infected the guard that was supposed to be taking them to the containment unit. She felt a hand on her shoulder, she span round and sighed.

"Look, Jess, it'll be ok I promise. Right now, I don't think that door will hold. We do have a choice." Becker said trying his best not to let her know how worried he was. As he said it, Matt banged hard on the door making Jess jump.

Jess panted heavily. She knew the door wouldn't hold for long, her and Becker needed to get out of there. She had a choice.

oO0Oo

"We're gonna have to run for it" Jess said finally

"Jess, are you sure? Because once we open the door to the anomaly there's no turning back." Becker said, staring straight into her eyes. Jess looked at the floor before nodding. She wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Ok" Becker said slowly, "on the count of three. One two three." On three the two opened the door, the team half ran, half fell though the door, straight past Jess and Becker. Jess and Becker saw their chance and ran out the door the team had just come through. They ran as fast as they could while the team were preoccupied, but Jess was having trouble in her heels and kept falling over.

"Uhh! Not again!" Becker exclaimed picking Jess up from where she was on the floor. "I guess you can't run in heels after all." Usually Jess would enjoy being in Becker's arms, but under their current circumstances Jess was having a hard time keeping a brave face. It felt like they had been running forever, until Becker tripped over something. Connor's skateboard. In the confusion Abby took a swing at Jess, this resulted in Becker's fist meeting Abby's nose.

"BECKER, HELP! I CAN'T MOVE!" Jess screamed, tears streaming from her face. Becker saw that Jess had been infected and it was spreading. He knew it was only a matter of time before she became one of them. "BECKER, I HURTS, HELP! I CAN'T FEEL MY LEG!" Becker picked Jess up and ran to the nearest room. "BECKER EVERYTHING'S GONE DARK! OH GOD, I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!"

"Jess its going to be ok, I promise. Everything's going to be fine." Becker wasn't fighting the tears anymore.

"Becker just leave me" she said, her voice close to a whisper.

"NO, I'm not leaving you. You didn't leave me with that bomb Ethan set. So I'm staying!"

"B-but I-I don't wanna h-hurt you" then all was quite, Jess thought Becker had left, when she felt his lips press briefly against her.

"I will find a cure and I will come back, I promise." Jess heard Becker's footsteps walking away and then everything was silent. And Jess was unconscious.

oO0Oo

After legging it to the armoury, Becker had headed straight for the anomaly determined to find Jess and the rest of the team a cure.

But he had been there for an hour and found nothing. Everything though the anomaly was either dead or dying. He gave up, deciding it would be better to open the menagerie doors. At least he could save the rest of the world. He was going to die, but not before saying his good byes to Jess. He got back careful avoiding the rest of the team that were patrolling the corridors. When he reached the room Jess was in he noticed that she was still unconscious. The rest of the team had already fully changed after this amount of time. He walked in precariously and he could see where the infection was, but it hadn't spread past where her ankle bracelet was. That was it! He noticed that the bracelet was made of daisies.

Daisies. At least now he knew how to prevent it, but she was still blind and unconscious, so how did he heal her. He did the first thing that came to mind, he plucked a daisy off of the ankle bracelet and pushed it hard into the wound, careful not to hurt her. This didn't work. Becker sighed trying to keep his temper under control, time for plan b. Becker opened Jess' mouth and stuffed a daisy inside, trying to make her swallow it. When she had, Becker looked down at her foot, the cut was still there, but the infection was gone. He was about to celebrate when he realised that there was still a group of his infected friends more that happy to eat him. Now all he had to do was wait for Jess to wake.

oO0Oo

Jess groaned as she tried to sit up.

"Whoa, it's ok Jess, just don't try and move" Becker said helping her into a sitting position.

"Where am I? What happened?" She said, looking around. Her vision was blurry, but quickly returning to normal. There was no pain in her foot, but she could see the cut.

"Abby got you, but don't worry I found a cure" he said looking proud of himself; he obviously didn't want to mention that part where he almost gave up.

"You saved me" Jess mumbled gazing deeply into his eyes, he wanted that moment to last longer but Connor thudded hard on the door, quickly braking the moment. "How do we cure them?"

"Feed them daisies"

"How do you know that?"

Becker held her broken ankle bracelet up and looked at the floor guiltily.

"Ok, well, we're gonna need more than that." Jess said and then paused for a moment in thought "I have more in my locker"

"Right, so that's the plan. We wait until you can walk, leg it to the locker room and try and force feed our friend flowers." Becker said smiling.

"Yup, except we don't have time to wait for my ankle to heal."

"I can't just leave you here alone."

"I was thinking more a long the lines of you carrying me and while I shoot" Jess said, a smirk spread on her lips.

oO0Oo

An hour later and Jess and Becker had almost finished curing them. Jess would shoot them with the EMD and Becker would feed them the daisy, before putting them in the storage cupboard, out of harms way. All they had left to do was Abby. Abby was feisty even when she wasn't a weird, infected psychopath, this was going to be hard. They rounded the corner and came face to face with her. Jess shot the EMD and missed. This angered Abby and she started to charge, Jess shot again which stopped Abby dead in her tracks, but she just shook it off. Jess turned the voltage up and shot again. This time Abby fell backwards long enough for Becker put Jess down and run over to pin down Abby. He tried to force the daisy down her throat, but she kept thrashing about and Becker needed two hands to pin her down.

"JESS HELP!"

Jess quickly crawled to where Becker was and shoved the flower into her mouth, but Abby quickly spat it out.

"Jess quick, get another one!" Becker yelled.

"That was the last one!" Jess said, panic rising in her voice.

"Well she swallowed a bit; just shoot her with the EMD until she's unconscious!"

oO0Oo

It took Jess 5 shots until Abby was knocked out and then they had to carry her to the storage cupboard.

Jess and Becker were now sat on the floor, backs against the wall.

"Umm, Becker?"

"Yea."

"I can't remember much after I was attacked but..."

"Yes."

"Before you left, I defiantly remember you kissing me" Jess said looking at the floor.

"Is there a problem with that." Becker said gazing into her eyes for the third time that day.

"No." Jess whispered staring back. Becker leant over to Jess closing the distance between them.

"Uhh, get a room." Matt said walking out of the storage cupboard, rubbing his head.

"Not even a thanks then!" Becker yelled slightly frustrated.

"For what?" Matt said confused, walking away.

"I don't think he can remember" Jess said, nudging Becker with her elbow.

"Great. I put a lot of effort into saving his life"

"Don't worry, I remember you saving me and I'm very grateful." Jess giggled. Becker laughed before leaning in to kiss her and this time she kissed back.


End file.
